eitc_first_divisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardeth Bay
Ardeth Bay was a Medjai chieftain and warrior that led a band of warriors patrolling the Sahara desert. A personal friend of theO'Connell family in later years, Ardeth Bay dedicated much of his life ensuring with other Medjai warriors that the High Priest Imhotep did not return from the dead and went on to instruct younger warriors, notably Ishamel Jr. (Ishmael's Son) Biography Ardeth Bay was sworn from manhood to ensure that none travel toHamunaptra and resurrect the High Priest Imhotep from death, and tended to his duty with dedication, frightening off or killing all that reached the city. Along with other Medjai warriors, Ardeth Bay patrolled the ruins of Hamanaptra as well as the dunes surrounding it for any offenders. Tuareg Battlehttp://mummy.wikia.com/wiki/Ardeth_Bay?action=edit&section=2 One day in 1730 Ardeth Bay and his fellow Medjai warriors witnessed a battle taking place at Hamanaptra: a garrison from theFrench Foreign Legion had staked out in Hamunaptra, nearly all its men believing in it so much that without orders they trekked through Libya to find the ruins. The soldiers outnumbered the Medjai forces so greatly that any attack by the Medjai would be ineffective and would not disperse the troops enough to have them leave. The Legionnaires, however, had a trouble of their own: a roving band of Tuareg warriors came to the ruins, outnumbering the Legionnaires greatly, compelling them all to fight. Colonel Guizot, the Legionnaires' leader, left the battle supposedly to fetch reinforcements, actually abandoning his men in the ruins. This act of cowardice branded Rick O'Connell, a Legionnaire formerly of Chicago and the next highest rank in the garrison, the leader of the Legionnaire troops. After much gun-fighting and slaughter, the Tuaregs were brought down in numbers as were nearly all the men in the Legionnaire garrison, save for O'Connell and Beni Gabor, a Legionnaire foot soldier that had chosen to hide in a doorway within the ruins. O'Connell fought as best he could, taking down many Tuaregs, but finally outgunned as the warriors surrounded him on horseback, about to open fire. At that moment, however, an unknown force under the sands caused the Tuaregs' horses to panic, compelling the Tuaregs themselves to leave the scene, as they too saw that force. O'Connell soon after saw the force manifesting itself as it caused the surrounding sands to take the shape of a giant human face contorted with pain. Frightened off by this new turn of events, O'Connell ran off from the ruins of Hamanaptra and into the deserts of the Sahara as the Medjai warriors watched on surreptitiously, Ardeth Bay among them. One Medjai warrior asked Ardeth Bay if they should attack, as O'Connell could return to civilisation and tell the tale, Ardeth Bay replying that if the Tuaregs could not stop O'Connell, the desert would take care of him. Alerted Three years after the battle between the Tuaregs and the Legionnaires, the Medjai received word from a loyal contact, the curator of a Cairo Museum, that the Museum's librarian Evelyn Carnahan had found a map leading to Hamunaptra. She and her brother Jonathan recruited O’Connell to lead them, and a team of Medjai assassins were sent out to intercept the barge ferrying the explorers down the Nile. The leader of this group, a menacing tattooed man with scars and a hook for a right hand, confronted a terrified Evelyn, demanding the map and the puzzle box, an Ancient Egyptian device that was referred to by the assailant as "the key", that contained the parchment. At that moment Rick O’Connell arrived to battle the Medjai forces, which were setting fire to the ship and shooting at helpless bystanders. As O’Connell was preparing to abandon ship, the hook-handed Medjai tackled him from over the rail, knocking down Rick. As the warrior beat O’Connell with brutal hay-makers and strangled the American against a pole, Rick then furiously broke free of the Medjai’s grip, head-butting the man and kicking him through a door that led to a burning room A few days later, having survived the attack on the boat, O’Connell led his clients to the lost city, and soon after were accompanied by a team of American fortune seekers also looking for Hamunaptra. One night, while riding en route through the desert, a wary O’Connell spotted a trio of Medjai horsemen watching him from atop a rock formation; not knowing the riders to be Medjai, he remained on alert. Ardeth declared that O'Connell was strong, having survived a trek through the desert.